Subdivisions of the Atlantic Republic
A Region is the first administrative break down of the Atlantic Republic . Each Region has a Regional Capital and a Governor. *Elizabeth's Regional Capital is Norwich *St. Ann's Regional Capital is Bell *Kings Regional Capital is Metropolis *Verrazano's Regional Capital is Napier *Alexander's Regional Capital is Oceanside A Province is the next breakdown. Each province contains a provincial capital, which is where province offices are located. Each province elects a Provincial Executive. *Gold Islands *Prince *Lavallette *Union *Parsippany *Alba *Hartford *Sierra *Maspeth *Metropolis *Fordham *Belmont *North Verrazano *South Verrazano *Brielle *Hamilton *Norrey *Capital A "Municipality" is the next breakdown of each Province. Each Municipal government is run by a Mayor. A Municipality is responsible for its own police force and services. A Municipality is the highest form of government within a province. A Township is a populated area that can not provide its own services and relies on the Province for support. Townships are not run by Mayors, they are instead run by the Provincial Executive. Townships are considered unincorporated areas. Townships can petition the Province to become Municipalities. Rural Townships are unpopulated or sparsely populated areas that have little or no population and are run by the Province. Special zoning laws protect Rural Townships and are usual designated mostly as park lands or preserves. Villages (under 200,000 people) are incorporated areas with a traditional town center and usually have a small to moderately sized population. Villages tend to reflect old patterns of settlement and growth, usual dating back to the original founders. Villages have their own Mayor, but are policed by the Provincial forces. Many larger villages or cities were reclassified as Municipalities in 1920 when the Atlantic Plan was enacted. The remaining villages are usual on the fringes of larger Municipalities or boldly surrounded by larger Municipalities. Villages must become Municipalities if their populations exceed 200,000 people. Municipalities are required to organize themselves into Wards once there population reaches 200,000. Wards are mandated to be planned in blocks of 100,000 per ward (though recently Wards have grown in some areas to well above 200,000 people). Once a Municipality has Wards it officially becomes a City (though any Municipality, Village, Township, or Rural Township can use the title “City” in its name, it is just not officially recognized as one and does not receive the same status.) Hence a City is any incorporated Municipality that has over 200,000 people. Municipalities in the Province of Gold Islands, AX Municipalities in the Province of Prince, AX Municipalities in the Province of Lavallette, SA Municipalities in the Province of Union, SA Municipalities in the Province of Parsippany, SA Municipalities in the Province of Alba, SA Municipalities in the Province of North Verrazano, VZ Municipalities in the Province of South Verrazano, VZ Municipalities in the Province of Brielle, EZ Municipalities in the Province of Hamilton, EZ Municipalities in the Province of Norrey, EZ *Mill Valley, (City of) Municipalities in the Province of The Capital, EZ Municipalities in the Province of Maspeth, KS *Brighton *Exeter *Kingston *Millville *Northfield *Oxford *Ware *Wellington *Wickford Municipalities in the Province of Hartford, KS *Dakota *Hibernia *Kenhorst *Mondello *North Hartford *Rockaway *Vinemont Municipalities in the Province of Sierra, Kings (KS) *Blacks Harbor *Cape Elizabeth *Garden View *Gooseberry *Hargrove *Mill Lake *New River *Park Ridge *Saco *Safe Plains *Short Plains *Sierra *Sierra Town *Tenant Harbor *Westbrook *Woodland Municipalities in the Province of Belmont, KS *Belmont Shores *Sterling *St. John *St. Paul *Waterborough *Willets Municipalities in the Province of Fordham, KS *Charlotte Bay *Freeland *Lewes *London *Margate *Norboro *Pennbrook *Rockville *Sherwood *Sterling *St. Peter *Summerside Municipalities in the Province of The Metropolis, KS *Bishop *Dukes *East Richmond *New Straton *Waldwick *West Richmond *York Atlantic Plan Municipalities, Townships and Villages can and do expand. The expansion is dictated by the Provincial and Regional governments. Annexation is a hotly debated event and usually can take years before even minor additions are added or transferred. Complicated land preservation acts, swaps, exchanges, and development plans are highly planned. The Atlantic Republic’s Atlantic Plan has been both lauded and faulted. While the plan controls growth and advocates redevelopment and infill building, controlling the level of sprawl, the Plan has been blamed for the expensive cost of living and high property values. The most popular annexations are Municipal, Township and Village Annexation. Each Municipality has a Mayor and Council and its own or shared Police, Fire, Schools, and Sanitation (P.F.S.S) district. Parks and open space are highly protected. Large tracts of open space around centers of population are controlled by the Regional Government, limiting the amount of sprawl. Category:Atlantic Republic